


Study Time

by idrilhadhafang



Series: BenPoe High School AU [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Ben Solo, Pre-Slash, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben and Poe study together, and learn more about the other.





	Study Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Special thanks to MidgardianNerd for her help with this!

  
Studying together was one of those things that earlier in the year, Ben would have objected to, but now he didn’t mind (albeit with a caveat that Ben could help him out too). Poe had shown hints, at least, that he wasn’t the jerk that Ben had thought he was. So it was after school, after the bell had rung and Ben was waiting for his mother to pick him up that they studied together.

  
“What have we got here?” Poe said even as they sat down. Then, looking at Ben pulling out his chemistry books, he said, “Oh.”

  
“What do you mean, ‘oh’?” Ben said. “What’s wrong with it?”

  
“Right. Sorry. It’s just…chemistry.”

  
“You don’t like chemistry?” Ben found himself relaxing even as he said it.

  
“Does anyone?” Poe said lightly. “I mean, I’d say it was invented to make our lives miserable…though then again, I could say that about high school in general.”

  
“Did you just make a joke?” Ben said.   
“No need for surprise there.”

  
“You made a joke,” Ben said in wonder.   
“You kind of have to.”

  
“You know…” Ben swallowed. “You don’t have a bad sense of humor.“

  
“Well, thanks. I try my best.” Poe smiled, a little crookedly, and Ben could swear that smile sent flutters through him. Smile more often, he wanted to tell Poe. It’s beautiful.

  
“So,” Poe said, “Crack open that textbook and let’s see what we’ve got…”

  
***  
It was another study session that Ben asked Poe something.

  
“I admit I don’t know much about you,” he said.

  
“Me?” Poe said. “Well…what do you want to know?”

  
“Just…stuff,” Ben said. “What you like to do. What you like about school. Anything.”

  
“Well…” Poe sighed. “I’m Poe Kes Dameron. I like science fiction stuff, I like things about space…and there’s the look of surprise again.”

  
“I just didn’t expect it,” Ben said.

  
“Jesus, Ben, what *did* you think I was? Really?”

  
“Not the type who liked geeky stuff. I mean, I thought you were, y’know, popular. Good-looking. You probably had better things to do.”A beat. “Good-looking from an objective standpoint, that is.” _Great. Here we go again..._

  
“What makes you think I’m popular?”

  
“You have, how many friends, loads?” Ben said. “I mostly have Hux and Phasma. I mean, it’s like in those teen books and movies…”

  
“What kind of teen books and movies are you into, Ben?”

  
“Just…stuff. I mean, I’m the nerd, you’re the…popular kid.”

  
“Maybe I’m breaking tradition a little,” Poe said lightly. “And Ben, really. You’re pretty cool yourself, actually.”

  
“Well, thanks,” Ben said.

  
It was definitely something, actually. Poe Dameron thinking he was cool. It definitely explained a bit, though Ben wanted to ask Poe himself.

  
***

  
It was while Ben was helping Poe with his physics that he said, “Why do you want to impress me so badly?”

  
Poe looked caught off-guard. Then, “Well…I like you. Moment you walked through that door, I wanted to impress you. Now…now I really want to impress you.”

  
“Why me?”

  
“Well,” Poe said. “You’re…cool. You have a good sense of humor, and you’re kind. And you’re smart.”

  
“Not that smart. Or cool.”

  
“Yes,” Poe said. “You are.”

  
***

  
Not that their study days didn’t have their disruptions.

  
“I know, Poe!” Ben snapped at him at one point. “I’m not stupid!”

  
“Ben — ’’

  
“Is that what you always do, think I’m stupid?”

  
Poe shook his head. “Anyone would have a hard time with this, Ben. Trust me on this.”

  
Ben relaxed, and he saw the look of pain in Poe’s eyes. Even that was enough to make him feel terrible; Poe had a talent for looking like a puppy who’d been kicked when he did that.

  
“I’m sorry,” he said.

  
“It’s all right. It’s kind of like this, y’know…”


End file.
